Collection Book
There are currently a total of 30 species of animals in Tiny Farm, with the exceptions of special animals and event animals. Each of these species comes in a variety of 3 colors. What are they for? *'Collect them!' They make your farm more lively and are collectible! Collecting all the animals in the game is one of the deepest challenges. *'Master them!' Animals can be "Mastered" through feeding and giving them Love. Each color of animal in each species has a Mastery Level of up to 5, and you gain rewards for each Mastery Level they gain. *'Grow them!' All animals have a feeding time, which varies between each animal. When an animal is fed, you gain Experience and Gold. In addition, feeding them will also raise their level, which will raise their selling value by the same amount as the Gold they give you during each feeding time, and they will also grow from babies into adults between level 1-3. Animals have a maximum level of 100. (Previously was 101) *'Breed them!' Animals can be bred together to make new animals! At level 1, animals are babies and cannot breed, but at level 2 they are considered young adults and are able to breed for the rest of their lives. Normal Animals The animals' costs in the Animal Shop and player level requirements are listed with each species. Remember that the Ranger's Cabin allows you to purchase them for half the price of the Animal Shop. Ranger can also charge gold to get animals that normally cost bells will be listing this cost as well. All Normal Animals give Mastery Level rewards as shown on the table below: The animal's colors are listed in order of attainment -- basically, from cheapest to most expensive. You usually can get the second color by breeding the first colors together, and the third color by breeding the second colors together, although some species have different chances of breeding certain colors using certain combinations. If any players have pictures of an animal species, please feel free to post it with its appropriate color! 'Sheep' Cost: 500 Gold, Level 1 required. 'Chicken' Cost: 300 Gold, Level 3 required. * Must feed chicken twice 'Pig' Cost: 1,500 Gold, Level 4 required 'Dairy Cow' Cost: 2,750 Gold, Level 6 required. 'Bighorn Sheep' Cost: 15 Bells Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Sheep. 'Spotted Pig' Cost: 4,000 Gold, Level 8 required 'Leghorn' Cost: 6,500 Gold, Level 10 required 'Cow' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 12 required 'Rabbit' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 13 required 'Horse' Cost: 11,250 Gold, Level 14 required 'Hampshire' Cost: 50 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Spotted Pigs. 'Highlander' Cost: 14,750 Gold, Level 16 required 'Long-Tailed Cock' Cost: 65 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Leghorn Chickens. 'Bearded Pig' Cost: 17,000 Gold, Level 18 required 'Zebra' Cost: 21,500 Gold, Level 20 required 'Spotted Rabbit' Cost: 25,000 Gold, Level 22 required 'Hare' Cost: 30 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Rabbits. 'Reindeer' Cost: 5,000 Gold, Level 1 required 'Sika Reindeer' Cost: 75 Bells, Level 1 required 'Brown Bear' Cost: 27,500 Gold, Level 24 required 'Polar Bear' Cost: 145 Bells, Level 1 required 'Striped Bear' Cost: 30,000 Gold, Level 26 required 'Penguin' Cost: 32,500 Gold, Level 28 required 'Ninja Penguin' Cost: 150 Bells, Level 1 required 'Brows Penguin' Cost: 35,000 Gold, Level 30 required 'Emporer Penguin' Cost: 175 Bells | 26500 Gold 87.5hrs from Rangers 44 Bells for instant, Level 1 required 'Alpaca' Cost: 37,500 Gold, Level 32 required 'Boar' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin) 'Unicorn' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 120,000 Gold) 'Squirrel Rabbit ' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin) Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was recently available in an event, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the Mysterious Eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Halloween' Witch Sheep Skeleton Pig Zombie Horse 'Christmas' Christmas Reindeer (Name not known, just guessing) Currently no known information on how this animal is/was obtained. 'Valentine's Day' Cow Horse Rabbit 'Easter' Angel Sheep During the event, breeding any type of Sheep together had a chance to give birth to an Angel Sheep. It is also obtainable from the Easter Egg and Mysterious Egg. Pegasus Only obtainable from the Easter Egg or Mysterious Egg. 'Spring' Spring Flower Deer During the event, breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. Spring Flower Rabbit The Spring Flower Rabbit can be obtained by breeding Rabbits, Spotted Rabbits, Hares, or Squirrel Rabbits of any color. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. Sells for 15,000 'Cinco De Mayo' Little Baby Chick During the event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. Eggs Eggs are special. They use up an animal slot just like an animal on your barn, but after being "fed" once, they hatch and turn into another animal. What kind of animal an egg can give you depends on the type of egg. 'Easter Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the other Easter animals. This egg was given out and sold in the Animal Shop during the Easter event. It is currently not available. 'Mysterious Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the Easter animals, Spring Flower Deer, and Little Baby Chick. This egg was introduced during the Spring event and is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Penguin Egg' Currently no information on this egg. Please help input information! Special Animals These animals are not shown in the in-game Collection database and currently, little is known about them. 'Panda' No information currently on the Panda species, though a number of players seem to have acquired it. Please help input information! 'Phoenix' No information currently on the Phoenix species. Please help input information! Category:Animals